llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 26
Welcome to Numazu & Uchiura! Saint Snow joins Aqours for a sightseeing tour of Numazu. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Chika': So hot... Why does it have to be so hot every single day... Riko: Because it’s summer, Chika… Hanamaru: They said on TV that this is the hottest summer we’ve had in decades, zura… Yoshiko: I feel like they say that every year. Does that mean we’ve had years of abnormal weather? You: At least we got our practice done in the morning. The problem is that only practicing in the morning might not give us enough time. Mari: But if we practiced under that blazing sun, we’d shrivel up like raisins. Dia: Ladies, please get your acts together. If you keep lazing about like this, summer vacation will be over in the blink of an eye. Kanan: Dia, you’re the only person who can function normally in this heat. Aren’t you hot at all? Ruby: Actually, I saw you practicing the koto wearing a kimono, and even then you didn’t seem hot. Dia’s invincible!  'Dia': With a clear mind and a clear heart, even flames feel cool. With regular training, anyone can do it. Yoshiko: So it’s the same principle behind fallen angels remaining unharmed even if they’re blasted with hellfire. Hanamaru: But Yoshiko, I thought you couldn’t stand the heat, zura. Yoshiko: Heh, heh, heh. Searing flames are Yohane’s weapon. Summer itself is mine too command! Riko: That is one grandiose shtick. If we really could cool ourselves off with willpower, practicing would be a lot easier. You: I wish there were someplace cool we could use. The gym would get us out of the sun, but it’s too humid. Classrooms have A/C, but they’re too cramped. Mari: Hmm… What place is cool, even in summertime? Oh, what about Hokkaido? Dia: Mari, I’m sure Hokkaido is nice and cool, but that’s much too far away. Chika: Yeah! Hokkaido! That’s the ticket! And if we went to Hakodate, we could visit Saint Snow, too! Ruby: I wanna go! Just yesterday, I texted Sarah and Leah to see how they were doing, and they said their practices are going well. Chika: Well, what’re we waiting for? If it’s cooler up there, we’ll be able to get back to practicing! You: Teaming with Sarah and Leah would definitely level up our practice sessions. Riko: How’re we going to get all the way up to Hakodate, though? Kanan: Between transportation and lodging, it’s not gonna be cheap. Chika: Urk… Th-That’s true… Ruby: Hey, Leah just texted me!  Yoshiko: *Gasp* Did she read our minds?! Hanamaru: Yoshiko, you’re overthinking things, zura. Ruby, what’d Leah say? Ruby: She says next week they’re coming down to visit Tokyo for their summer vacation! Chika: Wow! Saint Snow’s coming to Tokyo! We should all go to Tokyo, too!  'Dia': Weren’t we just talking about not having the funds? Ruby: But Sarah and Leah say they want to see us, too. Chika: Maybe they could come out to Numazu? Riko: Numazu’s pretty far from Tokyo… Chika: No harm in asking. Tell her they can stay at my house! It’ll be lots of fun, like we’re camp roommates! Could you do that for me, Ruby? Ruby: Sure thing. Mari: Saint Snow stays cool, even in the summer. It would be a blast if we could all practice together. Kanan: I see we’re all raring to go. If they can come here, it’d be nice if we all went to the beach. Yoshiko: Yes, we’ll face the water and fall into the abyss! Heh, heh, heh. To think the day would come when Saint Snow would join the ranks of my little demons! Hanamaru: If Sarah and Leah became little demons, that would totally be the apocalypse, zura. Riko: I’d love it if we had some time to compose songs together. I want to try my hand at making cool dance music like Saint Snow’s known for!  You: Imagine if Saint Snow and Aqours performed each other’s songs. That’d be something new! Mari: Ooh! That’s the coolest idea yet! Kanan: I bet it’d be a real thrill to put on one of their songs and really dance my heart out!  Dia: And if they’re going to come all the way out to out neck of the woods, we’ll have to take them on a tour. Chika: I’d love to treat them to a nice, relaxing soak in our hot springs after their trip. Riko: The hot springs at your house are heavenly. I’m sure they’d be completely de-stressed in no time. Hanamaru: We need to make sure they sample the delicious joys of Suruga Bay! Ruby: Yeah, we should definitely all have dinner together! What could we have that everyone would like? Mari: Sounds like a job for my Stewshine! I’ll put all my skills as a chef into making it! Kanan: Stewshine’s good and all, but it’s a special occasion. We should have something where you can enjoy the individual flavors. What about sushi, or sashimi? Dia: There are lots of places that serve fresh seafood down at the fishing harbor. Plus, it’s a perfect place for sightseeing. You: Yup! There are always lots of boats moored there. It’ll give them a chance to see a different view of the sea than what they get in Hakodate. Yoshiko: If we’re meeting in Numazu, I know some great sweet shops we could take them to. The treats they sell are so sinful, they might fall from grace right there. Hanamaru: Everything they sell at Grandma’s is to die for. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone, zura. I think I’m getting a craving! Mari: Sweets that can tame even Yoshiko… That’s the perfect way to show Saint Snow some Numazu hospitality! Kanan: Let’s be careful not to overdo it, Mari. If we pig out, we’ll have to add a whole lot of extra work to our training regimen. Chika: We’re all gonna practice together later anyways. It’ll be fine! No guilt means no calories! Riko: If only that were true, Chika. But I know how you feel. I can’t wait to see their summertime menu! Dia: Ladies, ladies. I know that we’re all excited, but let’s try and remember our positions as school idols. Mari: You know you want to indulge too, Dia. They have green tea cake. Dia: Y-Yes… I see that… Ruby: *Giggle* We’ve all got lots of places we want to go and things we want to do with Sarah and Leah. Oh, they just wrote back! You: What’d they say? Ruby: They’ll come to Numazu! They’re going to take us up on our offer since they want to see us, too. They said “Thanks in advance for letting us stay with you!” Chika: Hooray! Starting next week, we’re roomies! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanamaru': Sooooooooo hot, zura... At this rate, I'm gonna melt, zura... Yoshiko: I-I’ve endured the flames of Hell itself… This heat has no effect on Yohane the fallen angel… Riko: They said on the news this morning that today’s going to be an all-time high. Chika: How many in a row is that? Whatever… Are Sarah and Leah here yet? Dia: If they’re on schedule, they should be on the next train. Ruby: Let’s see… In their last text, they said they could see Mount Fuji. They must be close! Kanan: If they can see Mount Fuji, they’re probably somewhere around Mishima. You: I think it’s time to set up our surprise. It’s a little early, but I say we unfurl it now! Mari: All right! Here goes! Welcome to Numazu! *Chuckle* Our banner came out perfect. It’s not just a warm welcome. It’s totally hot! Hanamaru: I just know Sarah and Leah are going to love it, zura! Yoshiko: *Gasp* I sense them… Saint Snow is near! Ruby: Oh! Their train’s arriving! I’ll go to the ticket gates to meet them. Chika: I’m coming, too! Wait up, Ruby! Ruby: Sarah! Leah! Together: Welcome to Numazu! Sarah: Thanks for inviting us! Leah: It’s not like we came specifically to see you all. We just happened to be in the area. Ruby: Regardless, we’re still happy to see you, Leah. Leah: Oh, I, umm… I am, too. Kanan: Going from Hokkaido to Tokyo, then Tokyo to Numazu is a long trip. Is this heat wearing you two out? Sarah: Nah. With the way we train, this heat’s nothing I can’t handle. Leah: Well said, Sarah! The same goes for me. I’m totally fine. Chika: That’s the Saint Snow we know. Even in the summer, you’re as cool as a cucumber! Dia: We could learn a lot from you. Hanamaru: I’m about ready to collapse, zura. Yoshiko: I must retreat to the safety of my barrier, before my ebony wings are charred to ash. You: On that note, we should all take a break and cool off. Mari: Yes! And I know a lovely, trendy cafe that’d be the perfect spot. Hanamaru: Ahhh… This snow cone’s so sweet and cold, and it melts in my mouth so softly. It’s delicious, zura! Mari: Delicious indeed! It deserves to be called the “king of mango treats.” The chunks of fruit they add make it extra juicy! Chika: I can’t believe something as simple as a snow cone could be this gorgeous. I’m in heaven! Nothing beats snow cones at Grandma’s during summertime. Riko: The patissier’s soft-serve is amazing, too. I can’t get enough of that sweet vanilla aroma and the rich, creamy flavor. Chika: Oh, yeah! The soft-serve’s awesome, too! Riko, lemme have a lick!  You: The lemon syrup they make from scratch is very refreshing. In fact, everything’s so scrumptious, it’s really hard to pick just one or two things! Dia: Not for me. I always pick the green tea shaved ice. The combination of Uji green tea from Kyoto and condensed milk is unbeatable, in my opinion. Kanan: You put up a good front, but even you got shaved ice instead of cake, so you must be hot. Want a bite of mine too? It’s topped with molasses and soy flour. Sarah: *Giggle* It’s a lot of fun going to a cafe as a group. And the coffee and cream puffs here are really delicious. Leah: I’d feel more relaxed in a smaller group, but I can’t argue that it’s a real privilege to be drinking my tea out of such a beautiful cup. Ruby: Yes, isn’t it nice you get to pick out what cup your coffee or tea comes in! Yours is so pretty, Leah. It glistens like snow! Yoshiko: It’s from the owner’s mother’s collection, apparently. Seeing her beautiful collection gathered in that glass case is enough to stir this fallen angel’s heart. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, has the heat finally made you snap? Yoshiko: I-I haven’t snapped! This is how I always act! I-I’m going to look at the cakes! Hanamaru: Wait for me, zura! I can’t leave Grandma’s without having at least one piece of cake! Kanan: Looks like Hanamaru and Yoshiko have been revived. Sarah, Leah, how are you two doing? Sarah: This was a wonderfully relaxing break. I’m ready to leave whenever. Leah: Frankly, I’m itching to leave. I could start a hard training session right now, if I had to. Yoshiko: The wait is over, little demons! Taste this enchanting sweet treat, and prepare to become my captives! Dia: Y-Yoshiko, what’s gotten into you! *Chomp* Th-This is… Mari: A rare chocolate cube! This flavor is heavenly enough to raise even a fallen angle back to paradise. Kanan: I love the little crackle it makes when you pop it into your mouth. Mm-mmm, so tasty! Hanamaru: My favorite is the texture of the sponge cake inside. It’s so soft and fluffy! Leah: It certainly does have an interesting, fun texture. It’s a different kind of deliciousness from pure chocolate. Isn’t that right, Sarah? Sarah: Oh, yes. It doesn’t just taste great, it’s fun to eat! And since it’s been chilled, it melts buttery smooth in your mouth. Thank you, Yoshiko! Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. With this, Saint Snow has joined my ranks. Just according to plan… Riko: Yoshiko hasn’t given up yet. You: That unwavering determination’s one of her best qualities, though. Anyways, now that we’ve all recharged, why don’t we get going? Riko: We’ve got some great spots we want to show you two. Chika: That’s right! We’re taking you on a tour of the best Numazu has to offer! You: That’s not exactly being objective, Chika… Riko: W-Well, specifically, the best Numazu has to offer… That happen to be our favorite places? Dia: Let’s go, everyone. We’ll lead the way. Kanan: We’ll start with Numazu harbor, then. We can fo to the deep-sea aquarium! Mari: *Chuckle* And after that, we’ll have a delicious deep-sea fish lunch! Leah: D-Deep-sea fish? Hanamaru: The deep-sea fish they catch in Suruga Bay are really scrumptious, zura. Sarah: Sounds like a really exciting plan! What say we let them take the lead, Leah? Chika: Welcome to our super-fun numazu sightseeing tour! We’re off! Together: Yeah! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Leah': So where are we headed? Isn't the station in the other direction? Chika: We thought that since you came all this way, we should take the scenic route. There are lots of neat shops along the way. It’ll be fun!   Hanamaru: Like Marusan Bookstore, zura! I go there all the time. They’ve got a huge selection, so I always find what I’m looking for. Yoshiko: Yohane also frequents that shop in order to commune with the netherworld. They have many valuable magical tomes and grimoires on their shelves. You: And it has model ships built by the store’s founder! Just look at the models on display right here at the entrance!  'Kanan': Isn’t there a big display on the second floor? We should go and really take a thorough look on of these days. Riko: They have model trains, as well. Some of them are so elaborate, they look like they could start puffing out clouds of steam at any moment. Leah: A bookstore with model ships and trains? Interesting. … Sarah, what’s the matter? Sarah: The delicious scent of coffee is wafting over from somewhere… Dia: That’s the Yaba Coffee Shop. In addition to coffee, they have these snack-sized rice balls, some of which have pretty unique ingredients. And they’re all tasty. Leah: Rice balls in a coffee shop? That’s unique. It seems to have a very calm atmosphere, too, like the kind of place you can really relax. Hanamaru: Whenever there’s a book I can’t wait to read, I find myself drawn here, zura. Ruby: The scent of freshly brewed coffee is lovely. I don’t drink coffee myself, but I do enjoy the smell. Riko: It’s a casual, chic place. It give me a nice change of pace for songwriting. Sarah: When I look at the shopping district now, it seems like there are all kinds of great places to check out. Mari: We usually end up here when we go out shopping! You: Yup! One lap around this place and we usually end up with everything we need. Oh, the bus will be here any minute. Let’s run! You: Look at all the ships! What a view! Dia: It’s crowded at lunchtime. Should we go to the deep-sea aquarium first? Leah: Deep-sea aquarium? Hanamaru: They have exhibits with lots of strange fish from the deep sea, zura. They have the only frozen coelacanth specimen in the whole world on display there. Sarah: That sounds quite intriguing. I would love to see it. Kanan: If that piques your curiously, we should go diving in the Uchiura sea. My family runs a diving shop out of our house!  Mari: It’d be so exciting if we all went diving as a group! Yoshiko: I’ll lead the way. Follow me, little demons! Ruby: Yoshiko, do you know a lot about deep-sea life? Yoshiko: The definition of “deep-sea” is 200 meters or deeper. It’s a cold, dark place where light cannot reach, with immense water pressure. Hanamaru: Sounds a lot like your version of Hell, zura. Yoshiko: It’s not my version! A-Anyways! In order to adapt to such an extreme environment, deep-sea marine animals evolved in the most bizarre ways! Yoshiko: Enveloped in darkness, a world wrapped in a mysterious veil. Since ancient times, I have feared these incomprehensible creatures. Leah: Fascinating stuff. That frozen coelacanth must be a valuable research specimen. Sarah: The video on deep-sea water pressure experiments was shocking. The fact that life can exist in such a harsh environment is truly a mystery, isn’t it? Kanan: Suruga Bay here is the deepest bay in Japan. It’s a very famous spot for photography, and they collect specimens from it regularly. Leah: That’s right. They had a tank with creatures from Suruga Bay, didn’t they? Chika: So, what should we do for lunch? We should decide pretty soon. Hanamaru: For some reason, looking at all those fish made me hungry, zura. Dia: It’s a bit early, but we may as well do lunch now. This is a good chance to let Sarah and Leah sample some Numazu seafood. Sarah: There are so many places, it must be hard to pick. Leah: Let’s eat something rare and exotic that we can only get here, Sarah! Mari: If it’s local delicacies you’re after, I recommend either sushi or a seafood rice bowl that uses fresh fish caught right here in Numazu harbor! You: what about a deep-sea burger from Numazu Burger? That’s as rare as it gets. Ruby: They have places where they have grills right in the table. It’d be lots of fun if we all cooked and ate together! Sarah: All of those sound delightful! What should we do? Riko: Hopefully we can find somewhere where all 11 of us can fit. Kanan: Maybe we should split into groups for lunch? Mari: Nice idea! Everyone should pitch ideas for what she wants to eat. Let’s do lunch!  Leah: From the looks of it, I never would have guessed that deep-sea fish would have such a simple, pleasant flavor. The rockfish was nice and tender. Sarah: I couldn’t believe how sweet the red shrimp was, or how it melted in my mouth. Except for maybe Alaskan pink shrimp, I’ve never had one that sweet. Kanan: We call them red shrimp here, but its common name is the whiskered velvet shrimp. They get even sweeter in the winter. Hanamaru: Sarah! Leah! Want a bite of my deep-sea fish burger? Yoshiko: Zuramaru’s stomach is the true bottomless abyss. Didn’t you just eat a seafood rice bowl? Chika: Hey, everybody! Since we came all the way to Numazu harbor, let’s climb up to the top of View-O! Sarah: What a wonderful view… You can see past Numazu harbor and far, far off int the distance. Chika: It’s so clear out today, not only can you see Mount Fuji, but the southern Alps, as well. Riko: The sunsets here have to be seen to be believed. Dia: And there are different things to see and do for all four seasons. Leah: The view from the observation deck really changes that much throughout the year? Ruby: In the summer, the sun sets behind the mountains, but in the winter, it sets over the water. The way the water reflects the light is so gorgeous. Mari: And the prism effect during winter afternoons is beautiful, too! The sunlight reflects off the water, passes through the glass and makes a rainbow! Kanan: No matter how many times I see it, it takes my breath away. I wish I could see it in the summer, too. Sarah: Can we see your school from here? You: Unfortunately not. Why do you ask? Sarah: I think this is the perfect chance to see the school you all attend. I’d love to go. Leah: I suppose I would, too. Particularly your club room. Dia: It’d be our pleasure. Let’s head there right now. |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'You': Here's our room. It's a little small for 11 people, but come on in! Leah: So, this is the Aqours room. Its cleaner than I expected. What’s that strange symbol on the floor? Yoshiko: Heh, heh, heh. This is a black summoning circle used to call forth my brethren from the underworld. Show yourselves, my little demons! Hanamaru: Zuraaaa! Sarah: You all have such unique personalities. I bet it’s lots of fun in here! Is this also where you do your regular practices? Riko: Normally, we practice on the roof. There’s no shade, so it’s tough during the summer, but the views of the sea and Mount Fuji make it bearable. Leah: Can we go to the roof now? Ruby: Sure! Follow me! Leah: So this is your roof… It’s larger than I expected. Sarah: I’m sure all nine of you can move freely up here. With a little breeze, I bet it feels nice up here around this time of the day. Chika: I love the view from up here. You can see the sea and the mountains, the scenery goes on forever, and it feels like the sky is so close. Kanan: A lot of Uchiura’s best places can be seen from here. I wish we could’ve shown you Awashima Island, too. Leah: Where’s Awashima Island? Can you see it from here? Mari: It’s that little island right in front of Mount Fuji! Kanan’s house is there, as is mine! Sarah: I’d love to go to Awashima sometime. I bet it’s a beautiful pace with lots of natural beauty. Dia: It is. It’s a lovely green island surrounded by sparkling blue water. Chika: I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we all go down to the beach before the sun sets? Riko: N-Now? Can we still make it to the bus in time? You: We can if we run. Sarah, Leah, are you up for a little jog? Sarah: Sure! We work hard to keep in shape, so we’ll be fine. Leah: If necessary, we could run from here straight to the seashore. Hanamaru: Saint Snow’s training regimen must be Olympic level, zura… Ruby: Right! Let’s sprint to the bus stop, everyone! I’ll do my Rubesty! Sarah: Having come this far, we’ve got an excellent view of Mount Fuji. Is that Awashima Island? Mari: That’s right! Surprised by how close it is? Leah: It’s close, but I don’t see a bridge… Is the only way to get there by boat? You: Yup. You’ve gotta hop on a boat to go to Mari’s or Kanan’s. It’s the best! Sarah: If there were a bridge, people could go to and fro much easier, yet no one’s bothered to build one. Kanan: Nope. It might be more convenient with a bridge, but that would change the character of the Uchiura sea. It’s fine as it is. Riko: Yeah, I think it’s better this way, too. I like the view the way it is now. Chika: *Giggle* Riko, you really love the vistas around here, don’t you? I do, too. Yoshiko: Heh, heh, heh. Crimson light pours from above into the sea. The Yohane’s hour of darkness is nigh!  'Dia': it’s really late. I have to say, tonight’s sunset looks especially vivid. Ruby: Watching the sun set together makes it feel so much more special, doesn’t it? Hanamaru: I’m so happy we all got to see it together, zura. It makes all that running worth it. Leah: It really is pretty… I don’t know that I’ve ever just stood still and taken in a sunset like this before. Sarah: We may have stumbled upon one of the secrets tp Aqours’ appeal. Numazu and Uchiura are both wonderful places. You: Whew. This is paradise! Nothing beats stretching out in a big bath. This is making me wanna swim. Kanan: It’s only us here, so how about it? Dia: Mind your manners! It’s be one thing if you were children, but… Hanamaru: It’s been a while since we’ve all come to Chika’s family hot spring. Ahh… It feels so good, zura… Yoshiko: The water’s perfect… I’d better watch out, or this bliss will send me back up to heaven… Sarah: It’s a wonderful place to relax. I don’t think I’m getting out anytime soon. Riko: I know what you mean. I live next door, so I come over a lot, but each time I find myself taking a long, relaxing bath. The post-bath ice cream is the best. Chika: I prefer mikan oranges in winter, but in the summer, nothing beats ice cream after a hot bath! Ruby: *Giggle* I’d love to have ice cream with everyone after we’re all warmed up from the hot spring!   Leah: I’ll go shopping with you. I’d like to see the sea at night, too.  Mari: Then it’s settled. We’ll all go out for ice cream after we get out!  Yoshiko: Hmm… The time has come for Yohane to unleash the destruction of my Final Ragnarok. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, I wouldn’t throw scissors if I were you, zura. Chika: Going around town with everyone was an absolute blast. Sarah, Leah, thank you both so, so much for coming! Sarah: And thank you all for inviting us! I feel like we got to do all the summer activities we’d hoped to, and then some. Leah: It was very lively, but once in a while… It’s not so bad to do things like this. You: All the summer activities you wanted to do, huh? Why don’t we get some fireworks while we’re out buying ice cream? Kanan: Ooh, good idea. I was thinking it’d be nice if we all could light some fireworks, too. Mari: We’re a big group, so let’s get a gorgeous set of fireworks! Dia: We’ll get a big pack with lots of different fireworks, and distribute them amongst ourselves. Personally, I’d like to kick back and enjoy some traditional sparklers. Chika: Geez, I can’t believe I’m this excited to do something at my own house! I’m so overjoyed, I bet I won’t sleep a wink tonight. Riko: It’d be a shame to go to sleep now, when we’re having so much fun. I’d rather stay up and talk all night! You: It’d be morning before you knew it. But hey, wasn’t summer vacation made to have days like this? Hanamaru: I’d rather talk more with Sarah and Leah, zura! Yoshiko: I can tell a few of my best fallen angel tales as a special treat. Leah: Normally we go to bed early, but this is a special occasion. I think we can hang with you all. What do you say, Sarah? Sarah: I’m in. I’m happy to stay up and talk with everyone as long as I can keep my eyes open. Ruby: *Giggle* I guess we all feel the same. I bet if we go to sleep talking about school idols, we’ll continue the conversation in our dreams! Chika: We’ll end the day with a big Aqours and Saint Snow party. Let’s do it! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours